La volière
by DeParme
Summary: Depuis toujours, Dean savait qu'il y avait une différence entre les hommes, les monstres, les trucs qu'ils chassent et les démons. Bien que tous cruels, il y en avait parfois que Dean ne pouvait pas catégoriser. Teen!chester.
1. Chapter 1

**La volière**

**_1 / La porte._**

_ On ne peut vaincre le mal que par un autre mal._

Jean-Paul Sarte.

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait sur son corps endoloris. En vain, l'enfant essaya de ramper jusqu'à l'abri le plus proche, c'est-à-dire la niche à chien. Un chien qui était mort depuis déjà un petit moment. Douloureux, chaque mouvement lui demandait un effort surhumain. Un effort qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir fournir. Couvert de boue, Dean abandonna tout espoir pour rester au sec. De toute manière, il n'aurait pas été assez petit pour s'abriter convenablement dans la minuscule cabane pour canin. La respiration haletante, le jeune enfant essaya de desserrer, ne serais-ce que d'un pouce, le collier pour animal qu'il portait, trop ajuster. Le jeune garçon pouvait sentir la pulsation cardiaque pousser son sang dans l'artère carotide qui sillonnait son cou. Une tentative désespérée puisqu'il savait très bien que Paul n'était pas du style à faire les choses à moitié. Dans un espoir tout à fait inutile Dean se releva légèrement, du moins autant qu'il pu sans se faire trop mal, pour essayer de distinguer un objet qui pourrait l'aider dans sa quête de liberté. Tout ce qui ce trouvait dans un rayon de 5 mètre, c'est-à-dire son champ de vision, lui était sans intérêt particulier. La nuit, sans lune, était d'une noirceur comme Dean avait rarement pu le constater. À mauvaise blague, l'enfant se dit que c'était justement le bon moment pour qu'un monstrueux loup-garou viennes manger les habitants de la maisonnette qui vivaient sous le même toit que lui. À prendre à la légère cependant, puisqu'il dormait presque tout le temps dehors. Plus il y pensait, plus il le souhaitait ardemment. Une harde de loup-garou, de vampires et de fantômes bien terrifiant, qu'ils les feraient partir tellement vite qu'ils l'oublieraient derrière.<p>

Depuis que Sammy était parti, c'était devenu l'un de ses souhaits le plus cher. Maintenant que son frère était en lieu sûr, Dean planifiait sans relâche son évasion, aussi douloureuse soit-elle lorsqu'il échouait. Sans interruption, son esprit trouvait chaque jour un moyen de plus en plus insensé pour prendre la fuite. Absurde, ces pensées lui faisait aussi mals que lorsque l'enfant regardait les « autres » jouer dans le parc qui était perpendiculaire à l'école.

Bien entendu, il ne faisait que regarder, en passant par là. Paul s'était mit à devenir vraiment paranoïaque et son tuteur c'était mis en tête qu'il « mémérait* » lorsqu'il était en retard, après qu'il ai fini ça journée. L'adulte avait fait un jour le chemin avec lui, comptant le temps que ça lui prenait pour revenir à la demeure campagnarde. Ainsi, lorsque l'enfant était en retard, une salve de coup l'attendait patiemment à la maison.

Parce que Paul détestait quand il « mémérait ». Ce n'était pas l'attitude d'un homme. De plus, si son père de substitution venait à l'apprendre, il pouvait dire adieu au soleil pour le restant de sa vie. En fait, c'était le meilleur qu'il imaginait pour lui. Le plus positif. Dean était sûr que cet homme allait finir par le tuer. Il avait plusieurs preuves qui l'avait amener à être sur ses gardes ; Comme la fois où il avait tué Ajax, le chien que les voisins leur avaient si gentiment donné. L'animal n'avait guère durée très longtemps dans le domaine familial. Le berger allemand jappait trop et même un bon coup de poing sur la mâchoire ne le dissuadait pas d'arrêter. L'ainé des Winchester avait alors accompagné Paul,_ le méchant Paul_ dans la forêt. Il allait sûrement s'en rappeler toute ça vie :

_« Il tenait une corde jaune. Comme celle qu'on utilise dans la construction. Elles étaient bien solides et ne s'effritaient pas avec le temps. Paul en avait une grande bobine dans le cabanon. C'était toujours utile, comme aujourd'hui. D'un signe de tête l'homme interpella le plus jeune, lui aussi dehors. Un signe communicatif. Dean avait affaire à le suivre consciencieusement s'il ne voulait pas avoir des conséquences plus fâcheuses. Le suivant comme un chien bien dressé, le jeune garçon pris une masse négligé sur le sol comme lui avait demandé sèchement l'homme. Devinant bien à l'avance ce que son « père » avait l'intention de faire; Paul se lassait vite des choses et quand il prit le chien par le collier, tout était très clair. L'avantage quand on habitait à la campagne, pensait Dean, c'est qu'on pouvait faire bien des choses sans être vu. De plus, la maison était entourée d'un bois très dense. Tout pour rassurer le jeune garçon, autrement dit._

_Le chien continuait d'avancer, inquiet. Plus ils avançaient, plus Dean aurait jurée que l'animal savait ce qu'il l'attendait ; il marcha de plus en plus lentement pour finalement donner des petites coups de riposte. Paul s'arrêta finalement dans un endroit sombre et sûrement à une bonne distance de la maison. Passant la corde autour du cou d'Ajax, Paul fit deux noueux coulants. Le chien se tenait maintenant par terre, reculant le plus possible; la corde était déjà serrée autour de sa mâchoire. Paul passa le fil au dessus d'une branche passablement haute et tira. L'effet fut instantané et le chien lança un gémissement de douleur. Dean se crispa lui aussi immédiatement. Il l'aimait bien, lui, le chien! C'était un peu devenu comme un compagnon de cellule. Un ami qui était en train de mourir. Pourtant, le jeune garçon n'esquissa pas un geste ni une parole. Il préférait regarder ses pieds. Même s'il devenait de plus en plus " chasseur ", au cour des années, Dean n'avait pas encore développé une insensibilité à toute épreuve. De plus, le jeune homme n'avait jamais entendu un animal, sauvage ou non, émettre de tel cris. On aurait dit un enfant qui supplie à mort. Comme si ce n'était pas tout, Paul, tenant toujours la corde, demanda de l'achever; l'animal bougeait beaucoup trop et l'homme commençait à ce fatiguer._

_« Donne-lui un coup de masse sur la tête. Qu'il finisse de bouger comme un vers! »_

_Malgré le ton autoritaire et sec qu'il avait employé, Dean ne se ressoudait pas à abattre l'animal. Lui faire du mal lui était tout bonnement impossible._

_Devant l'inaction de son plus jeune, l'homme attache la corde à un autre arbre d'une manière précipitée et soupira lourdement avant de reprendre la masse des mains du jeune garçon. L'animal qui se débattait avec énergie redoubla d'ardeur lorsqu'il vit Paul s'approcher, arme à la main. L'homme leva les bras dans un même mouvement et laissa la gravité faire le reste du travail._

_Lorsque la masse rentra en contact avec le crane de l'animal, un bruit sourd résonna dans les environs. On aurait un marteau qui frappe en vain un morceau de bois. Le garçon trembla de tous ses membres. Paul détacha la corde et prit le chemin du retour. Dean pressa le pas derrière lui, tremblant encore. »_

Dans ces moments là, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au bon Dieu pour avoir ce genre de pénitences. Avant de ce rappeler qu'il ne croyait plus aux anges.

Au moins, cette fois-là, ce n'était pas sur lui que son tuteur passait sa rage.

Sentant son corps révulser, Dean contracta son estomac et arrêta un instant de respirer; l'effet de douleur s'atténuait plus rapidement ainsi. Il regarda par la fenêtre illuminée, la seule qui l'était encore, laissant passer un carré de lumière dans la cour si noir. Paul regardait une émission de télé, bien installé dans son divan, grignotant des chips. La maison avait l'air confortable; même si parfois elle était mal chauffée, le jeune garçon savait pertinemment qu'il y faisait plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur.

L'homme qu'il détestait tant riait, gorge déployé, devant la mésaventure d'un quelqu'on que héro imaginaire. Dean serra les dents, réprimant un envie de meurtre et ferma les yeux. La nuit sera longue.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_* Action de commérer ; Synonyme._


	2. Chapter 2

_La volière_

**2**

Tout ça avait commencé d'une manière tellement ironique ! Tellement fataliste, que Dean en riait encore quand il était d'humeur, pendant ses longues heures d'attente. Des meurtres inexpliqués avaient attiré l'attention du paternel Winchester et la famille au grand complet s'était déplacée. Il se revoyait encore, vérifier si chaque ligne de sel étaient en parfait état. C'était, et il n'avait jamais pensé dire cela un jour, le bon temps ! Ni cris ni coup qui l'attendaient à chaque action.

Pendant que son père enquêtait pour savoir quelle bête surnaturelle était la cause des morts, Dean et Sam avaient été inscrit à l'école publique la plus proche.

Tout allait bien, pour ainsi dire, jusqu'au jour où papa Winchester se fit attraper par la police. Manque de bol, comme toujours. Cependant, le destin s'était vraiment attardé sur leur cas lorsqu'un policier récemment mit en poste reconnu John. Transféré depuis peu d'une autre ville, cet agent avait dû, par le passé, 'travailler' avec le patriarche.

Appeler Bobby avait alors été la première action que le père fit, mais la distance qui les séparait et la connaissance des policiers par rapport à son cas n'aidant en rien, il ne leur fallu pas plus temps pour trouver les deux enfants. Autant dire que la surprise les avaient frappés (et_ pas qu'à peu près !_ ) lorsque Dean, dans un dernier effort de fuite, leur avait tiré dessus avec un 45. Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire mais au point où ils étaient rendu… En plus, ça aurait bien marché si un Richard n'avait eu l'ordre d'aller regarder à l'arrière du motel. Peut-être en serait-il sortit indemne. Peut-être.

Une enquête avait alors été ouverte et les enquêteurs pensaient avoir trouvé le jackpot de leur carrière quand ils avaient découvert toutes les accusations qui pesait sur leur détenu, John Winchester.

Une goutte de pluie vient s'abattre brutalement contre son visage déjà meurtri. Le battement de ses paupières lui pris toute les forces. Il se tourna sur le côté.

Où en était-il déjà ? Ah oui. L'enquête. La foutu enquête de merde qui lui avait valu de d'être séparé de sa famille. Si peu nombreuse et imparfaite était-elle.

Plusieurs gouttes de pluie tombèrent. Une averse se préparait. Passagère ou longue ? Pendant que son esprit essayait, en vain, de replacer les événements de la dernière semaine, un bruit particulier attira son attention. Celle d'une porte qui grince. Il crispa le peu de muscles qu'il était capable immédiatement. C'était devenu un réflexe.

« Hey, le chien ? T'ai mort ou tu respires encore ? » dit un homme. Un homme que Dean reconnaissait parfaitement. Il préféra jouer le mort. Quoique même s'il aurait voulu faire un signe de vie, ça lui aurait été un peu difficile. Même suicidaire. Une douleur au flanc gauche lui rappela sommairement son état.

« Hey, le chien, j'te parle ! » lança l'homme d'un ton sanglant. Dean répliqua silencieusement en serrant les dents.

Les pas se rapprochaient. Plus il avançait dans sa direction, plus le jeune homme sentait sa colère monter. Une colère sourde et brûlante. S'il avait eu une arme ou même un simple morceau de bois, l'homme ne l'aurait certainement pas approché. Il en serait mort. Mort d'une hémorragie à la tête ou quelque chose dans le genre._ Et quand Dean aurait constaté qu'il était mort ( le sang l'oblige ) il aurait éclaté d'un rire libérateur, un rire de fou. Pendant que le jeune homme s'imaginait parfaitement la carotide de l'homme pisser le sang et son regard terrifié à la vue de l'adolescent, celui-ci avait eu amplement le temps de se rapprocher._

Il tira des ses rêveries l'aîné d'un simple coup de pied au visage. Dean resserra les dents un peu plus si cela était possible.

« Evelyn et moi allons à la messe se matin, t'ai mieux de rien faire de con. Sinon, tu sais ce qui va t'arriver. »

Sans attendre un réponse ( il n'en attendait pas de toute manière. À quoi bon s'adresser à un animal ? Une bête ? ) Il parti d'où il était venu, accélérant le pas cette fois ci, chialant à propos du « _foutu temps de merde pour un dimanche_ » où quelque chose du genre. Dean ne faisait plus vraiment attention à ce bâtard de mes deux de toute manière. Tout ce qu'il l'importait, c'était les coups qui venaient. Il ne vivait plus que pour ça et sa libération.

Il déglutit difficilement. Au moins Sammy n'était pas là. Au moins. Au moins il avait pu lui épargner cet Enfer. Enfin, il n'en était pas totalement sûr. Mais, les probabilités qu'il n'ai pas trouver une cabine téléphonique était à peu près nul. Si leur plan avait bien marché, Bobby devait sûrement être en train d'essayer de libérer leur père et lui… Accessoirement.

Son flanc gauche redoubla de douleur. Dean savait qu'il devait changer de côté, seulement, l'effort de pensé en lui-même lui était impossible. Ou, du moins, très ardu. Il s'essaya tout de même, se donnant un élan des plus douloureux. Un gémissement franchit ses lèvres mais rien de plus. Il avait réussi à se mouvoir sans trop de difficulté. Son cas n'était pas trop désespérer alors… ?

Un son de moteur retentit au loin. Ainsi, Paul allait à l'église ? Un rire sans joie naissant dans sa gorge lui fit un mal époustouflant, mais il ne pu rien y faire. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit. Que ça ne soit pas un rire « joyeux », il s'en foutait royalement. Le rire s'intensifia considérablement de minute en minute. À la fin, Dean de savait même plus pourquoi il riait autant. Une larme au coin de l'œil, le rire se termina en sanglot un peu mélodramatique. Une fièvre lui avait parcouru le dos, l'intimidant à se calmer. Suant à grosse goutte, il serra ses mains le plus fort possible. Un jour il le tuera se salopard. Un jour oui… Et il prendra tout son temps. Histoire de bien entendre ses cris d'horreur.

Le bruit du moteur baissa en volume, lui indiquant que Paul quittait le quartier. Rien de con, avait-il dit ? Bien sûr que non voyons… Ce n'était pas son style.

Bobby Singer était respecté dans le domaine qu'il exerçait et il en était fier. La chasse, bien que tenant toute sa vie, ne prenait qu'une part de son esprit. Le reste allait toujours à la famille Winchester. Bien que certaines tensions se faisaient continuellement sentir entre lui et John, un homme qu'il considérait comme le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, Dean et Samuel était pour lui un nouveau souffle. Depuis des années, il avait survécu dans une routine qui n'en était pas vraiment une. La chasse, bien qu'irrégulière, avait la qualité de demander beaucoup de concentration. Son rôle d'informateur, quoi que moins demandant sur le plan physique et cardiaque, lui soutirait d'innombrable heures de sommeil et de repas, Bobby préférant lire ou traduire.

C'était comment il se rendait le plus utile aux yeux du monde. Pour le reste, il était un membre d'une famille bien spéciale, bien à elle. Et cela, aussi incroyable que c'était, lui rendait la vie beaucoup plus difficile que n'importe quelle chasse qu'il avait participé. L'inquiétude qui lui rongeait l'estomac à chaque réveil. Le silence de sa maison et de sa cours lorsque les petits n'étaient pas là ou tout simplement leur présence le dérangeait longtemps après leur départ. L'inquiétude finissait par être moins intense, en quelque sorte, mais jamais, depuis la première rencontre avec le patriarche elle ne l'avait lâché. C'était, avait-il raisonné, la peur de la perte et de celle de l'enfant qui toujours, demande une attention constante. Si bien que lorsqu'il disparaît pour un temps, il crée un espèce de vide que rien ne peut véritablement combler.

De plus, on ne pouvait pas réellement dire que le malheur épargnait la famille Winchester. Au contraire, on aurait dit qu'elle ne voulait que les rouler encore plus dans la décrépitude dans laquelle John enfonce ses enfants de jour en jour. D'un humour noir , on pourrait dire que celui-ci ne recevait les retour de la médaille, le vent contraire et que ça récente arrestation et mise en prison n'était le reflet que sa propre destruction. Sans oublier Sam et Dean, qui était un univers à eu deux, impossible de déprendre ou d'oublier, comme la gravité.

Depuis que les deux garçons étaient séparé de leur père, le vieux chasseur n'avait cesse de les retrouver, mais la connaissance de son existence aux policiers rendaient la tâches plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il démarra sa voiture.

Lorsque Samuel l'avait appelé, tout en panique, son cœur s'était serré au point de ressembler, lui semblait-il, à une noix de Grenoble. Sa respiration coupée et retenue, il accéléra pour se rendre à son point de rendez-vous. Le compteur ne marchait plus.

La peu de route se fit rapidement et le vieux chasseur identifia tout de suite la chevelure brune de Samuel au bout de la rue. Un arrêt brusque et une ouverture de porte. Le petit saignait.


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici un nouveau chapitre, après une session universitaire difficile, 2 virus, un achat d'un nouvel ordinateur et une perte complète de mes fichiers._

* * *

><p>La chaleur que Bobby avait créée dans sa voiture se vida presque instantanément lorsque Samuel ouvrit la portière. La fraicheur extérieure rentra dans le coffre du véhicule comme une quêteuse, emportant le dernier moment de lucidité de l'homme. Lorsque la lèvre ensanglantée rentra dans son champ de vision, Bobby resta quoi, oubliant même son ton livide et les vêtements de guenille que le jeune portait. Pourtant, les grands cernes noirs et les cheveux en bataille ne manquèrent pas à son attention. Une petite buée écuma le coin de la bouche de l'enfant, s'échappant pour aller s'abattre contre la vitre.<p>

« Samuel ? »

Le jeune garçon regardait Bobby comme s'il avait été le soleil ; les yeux grands, brillants et un visage empreint d'une incompréhension mêlée à un grand respect immuable. La tension qui lui assenait le ventre se relâcha un peu, progressivement, devant le visage bourru du vieux chasseur. Un visage connu, un visage familier. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres trop secs et faisant fit de la situation si urgente, il sauta, littéralement, dans le cou de son célèbre ami. L'étreignant d'une manière puissante pour son âge, Bobby ne put s'empêcher de voir une bouée de sauvetage face à un homme à la mer. Peut-être était-ce justifié. Un temps indéfiniment long s'étira, à la gêne de Bobby et aux soubresauts de Samuel qui avait peine à retenir sa joie et sa détresse. Finalement, ce fut la pensée que Dean ne pourrait jamais bénéficier de l'embrassade que lui-même profitait en ce moment, que le jeune garçon finit par libérer le vieux chasseur de son étreinte.

« Samuel. » répéta inconsciemment l'homme.

« Bobby ! Il faut absolument se dépêcher, Dean est en danger, où est papa ? Hein, dit Bobby, tu vas aller chercher Dean ? S'il-te-plait ! », la panique transperçant dans chaque syllabe faisant de ses pensées un lapsus incohérent.

Seules les respirations saccadées du plus jeune couvrait le silence de l'habitacle.

« De quel danger tu parles Sam ? Où est-il ? », interrogea Bobby, encore un peu sous le choc. Le visage du garçon se décomposa légèrement. C'était si évident ? Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ?

« De Paul bien sûr ! Bobby, amène nous loin d'ici je t'en prie ! Nous allons t'en devoir une – je ferai n'importe quoi – mais je t'en supplie, il faut absolument aller chercher Dean, _aujourd'hui_ ! », plaida Samuel, prêt de la crise maintenant. Le temps était compté, le jeune le savait bien. Paul était d'une impatience depuis quelques semaines, qui allait de pair avec les tentatives infructueuses de son frère pour paraître mieux, gagner sa confiance. Mais l'envieux n'avait pas l'air si dupe. S'il n'avait pas découvert le plan de l'ainé, c'est qu'il ne voulait rien avoir en commun avec celui-ci. Comme lorsqu'on remarque avec dégout des vautours autour d'un animal mort sur le bord de la route. Le dégout nous saisit, mais il n'en reste pas moins que ces animaux, peut-être un peu moins beau, reste d'une grande utilité. Bien que jamais Samuel ne puisse comparer son frère à l'horrible oiseau, aux yeux de Paul, il représentait cette même utilité nécessaire et constante d'un volatile de la Mort. Et c'est un peu pour ça, également, que le jeune garçon pensait être encore en vie. Parce que même si l'homme qui était supposé les accueillir à bras ouvert n'était pas si chaleureux finalement, c'était essentiellement sur Dean que toute la colère était reportée. Oh, bien sûre, il avait eu quelques coups aussi, mais rien comparé à ce que son frère avait pu recevoir.

Il n'avait eu jamais aussi peur de toute sa vie.

« Bien… dit moi, où est-il ? », demanda-t-il. Après tout, l'endroit où les deux enfants avaient été gardés secret. Sans quoi, Bobby aurait été depuis très longtemps sur le parquais de la maison mystère, ordonnant de revoir ses petits.

« La vieille maison au bout de Bright Falls Road. C'est un grand terrain. »

Sur ce, Bobby enclencha la 2e vitesse, les yeux dirigés vers la route. Il savait exactement où c'était. Saloprie de secret juridique.

**ӕ**

Jim marchait d'un pas pressé. Le plan avait été vu, revu et vérifié une multitude de fois, mais l'anxiété ne le quittait pas, conscient des caméras présentent dans chaque coins des pièces et des couloirs. Il espérait simplement qu'Ash, le petit nouveau d'Ellen, pouvait vraiment réaliser ce qu'il prétendait être capable de faire. Arrivée depuis quelques mois seulement, il faisait son argent en créant des permis de conduire et des papiers aux chasseurs, avec une liaison directe sur les dossiers de la police. Une grande aide pour les vieux chasseurs qui ne connaissait rien à cette nouvelle technologie, dit… l'ordinateur ?

Bref, il était bien parce qu'il était, dans une certaine mesure, fiable (jamais il n'irait voir les bleus pour les dénoncer), mais il manquait quelques galons à « l'Homme sans barbe » de _Roadhouse_. Sa route était tout de même aisée.

Les pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir, se mourant aux plaintes des autres criminels. Des bras anguleux et secs pendaient aux barreaux de la plupart des cellules. Pendant sa jeunesse, Jim aurait probablement arrêté quelques instants pour voir le regard vide des occupants fuyant la réalité et il aurait probablement éprouvé de la pitié pour eux, somme de malchance et de mauvais choix. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait cependant qu'un goût amer dans la bouche sachant alors les horreurs perpétrées par la plupart d'entre eux. Aux portes de la mort, il était souvent celui qui pardonnait en dernier recourt, lorsque la Mort elle-même les regardait avec dégoût. Il était, après tout, la main de Dieu, la voix éternelle possible si repentante. Le ciel devenait toujours plus intéressant lorsqu'on était devant le problème des Limbes et de l'Enfer. Il finit par arriver au bout du couloir, frottant ses paumes de main avec ses doigts. Moites, le son retentissant de l'autorisation d'aller plus loin résonna dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit et dévoila le corps malade de John Winchester.

Il espérait maintenant que John soit raisonnable. Ou du moins qu'il essaye.

**ӕ**

Le vieux pick-up se gara sur le coin de la route dans un grincement de route émiettée. L'enfant maintenant enroulé dans une de ces couvertures uniques et confortables remplissant le corps de cette chaleur toute particulière, Bobby pu enfin respirer. La maison était plus bas, en avent de la route, à droite dans le tournant. Il savait qu'il aurait au moins dû appeler Jim, mais pour le moment, seule une poussée d'adrénaline comme il n'en avait que rarement connu lui permettait de réagir rapidement.

Il regarda sa montre – 9h15.

Il avait tout de même un peu de temps, se disait-il en contournant sa voiture, le coffre à l'air. En y prenant un outil de crochetage et deux autres couteaux de poche, il ferma la porte conducteur laissée ouverte, fit un léger signe de tête à Samuel et prit le chemin de la route acheminant.

De l'asphalte mal traitée, il tomba rapidement sur un chemin de sable et de rocs où la végétation semblait plus dense. Des chevaux mangeaient un peu plus loin et un chien les accompagnait. Relevant la tête, il suivit Bobby des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à l'aura de la maison. Là il délaissa ses petits pour s'approcher de l'inconnu. Il se rendit jusqu'à la clôture. L'homme de lui adressant aucun signe, il retourna vers ses animaux, gardant tout de même l'oreille alerte. On ne savait jamais avec ces nouvelles personnes.

Un regard rapide sur tout le terrain lui fit rapidement comprendre ce qui était important pour cette famille. Ou du moins, la personne qui s'occupait de l'extérieure de la maison. Les plantes étaient éblouissantes de beauté, contrastant largement avec la bicoque de demeure qui la tenait propriétaire. La peinture défraichit et pourris, le blanc avait rapidement passé au brun du bois et aux autres couleurs avant celle-ci. Il y avait un certain dégradé napolitain de blanc, de rose et de brun. Sans contredis la moins charmante dégradation de maison que Bobby n'ait jamais vu.

Le porche était endommagé à un point tel que le chasseur n'essaya même pas de s'aventurer par le devant, de peur de briser une planche pourrie. Le côté de la maison ne donnait pas plus d'espoir qu'en à l'état de la bâtisse, d'où l'on pouvait voir des fissures dans les fondements de la demeure. Les fenêtres étaient, cependant, d'un transparent, comme s'elles avaient été lavées le matin même. Le toit avait l'air de vouloir s'affaisser sur lui-même. La cour était bien entretenu, jusqu'à l'arrière-cour, où le bois reprenait son droit, où les hautes herbes reprenait leur droit. Une petite cabane prête à s'écrouler coupait l'espace. Bobby s'y avança. S'y cachant de la route, il put observer avec attention les mouvements à l'intérieur de la maison – inexistant – et de bien analyser son environnement. Probablement que le garçon était dans la cave ou au deuxième étage, dans une chambre, peut-être. Il continua son avancer vers l'autre côté de la maison. De toute manière, il n'était pas sûr de trouver quelqu'un dans la maisonnée. D'après ce que Sam lui avait dit en route, Paul et Evelyn, leurs titulaires, étaient des pratiquants assidus. Puisqu'aujourd'hui nous étions dimanche, ils étaient à l'église. Malgré que le vieux chasseur ne fût plus des premiers sur les planches des églises, il pria tout de même le Seigneur pour le bon adon, de la journée et du temps.

La maison avait l'air vide depuis des années, malgré le grand soin apporté à quelques éléments intérieurs et extérieurs de la demeure. Il décida de se rapprocher pour entrer. C'est alors qu'il trébucha sur une chaine.


End file.
